


A moment of folly

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance





	A moment of folly

"You were quick to offer arms to Frodo," Boromir mutters, kicking idly at a tree stump. "I swear your choice was made even before the little one had spoken. For myself, well... well, perhaps I should have returned home to Gondor to protect my own."

Aragorn shakes his head. "No, Boromir. I did not choose this quest; the forces of evil at work in Middle Earth made the choice to stay or go or to hide or fight, no longer mine to make." Aragorn nods towards their companions close by. "Nor was it a choice to make for the others huddled around the fire for warmth." He pauses for a moment. "Or yourself, my friend. I do not believe you could have walked away. We cannot ignore what is happening - as much as we might wish we could."

Boromir turns away and stares into the gloom. Aragorn was right of course - Boromir could not argue to the contrary."No, Aragorn, I could not ignore it - any more than I can ignore what is here between us - or forget that night in Rivendell."

"Put that night from your mind - as I have done," Aragorn interjects, though the lie does not come easily. "It was a moment of folly - nothing more. It does not bind me to you, nor you to me."

"Folly - is that what it was? Is that what you truly believe?" Boromir hisses, bitterness he can taste making the words seem harsher than he intended.

Aragorn's eyes close as memories of that night return - bright and sharp; memories of skin and muscle, heat and sweat. "No," he finally replies, his voice barely a whisper. "It is not. But it is what I _have_ to believe, Boromir - for all our sakes. I must remain true to the fellowship and our quest and let nought else distract me - else I fear I will fail you all."

Boromir swings round and stares at Aragorn. He'd thought that Gondor needed no king but he was wrong. Because this quietly spoken man dressed in hand repaired and well worn leather - leather he himself had peeled from his lean body that night - was indeed his captain and his king - Gondor's king... Boromir swallows and moves closer - away from hobbit and elven ears. "Forgive me," he says softly. "I was selfish in only thinking of myself when your thoughts were for us all - and more besides. But you will not fail - we will not fail, Aragorn; we will achieve our purpose. And I am bound to you whether you wish it or not." Boromir pauses as Aragorn looks up and their eyes meet in the half darkness. "Though when we are through - when we have time, perhaps..."

"Yes, Boromir," Aragorn replies with a smile, placing a hand on Boromir's cheek. "Perhaps indeed..."

\-- [END]-- 


End file.
